


Clark Kent x Reader || The Return of Superman

by narniansmagic



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Superman Returns - Freeform, Superman comes back, reader is married to Clark Kent, reader misses Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: Superman has returned from the dead, thanks to Bruce Wayne and the rest of the Justice League. Clark doesn't remember a thing - it's still all too fuzzy with the memories, until he sees you calling his name.





	Clark Kent x Reader || The Return of Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I loosely based this off the new Justice League movie (2017). So I guess this is spoilers? But not really bc it doesn't spoil the main plot or anything. Also, I made reader and Clark married cuz it kinda happened when I wrote the story. This is also my first Superman/Clark Kent imagine! So I hope you enjoy it xox

“ _Clark_!” He could hear her horrific scream through the back of his mind. Your screams. It wasn’t his good day. It was the screams from when he had saved you from falling through the sky with the attack from General Zodd. That was the last thing that kept playing in his mind before he saw a white light and various people standing around him. “Clark?” it was a grungy deep voice, he’d been sure he’d heard before – perhaps in another lifetime.

“ _Clark_!” there it was, this time your calm sweet voice echoing in the background of his mind. Like a record player on loop. He was determined to find you. He only cared about you. “Clark _no_!” a women’s voice, much different – it was strong and determined but it wasn’t yours.

“This _isn’t you_ – “

BAM! _SMACK_!

“Tell me, do you bleed?” Clark calls out, his voice scruffy from being silent for so long. He looks down at the masked man dressed as a Bat. Another aim is fired at him and this time it was that woman but he easily swung her to the stone walls, earning a grunt from her. A spear was thrown too, but he dismissed it like it was nothing. In return the man who'd thrown the spear tackled him, only to be thrown back against the wall too, near the woman. 

“ _Clark_!” this sound however was new. It was different.

“Clark, _I’m here_!” it called, soothing and gentle like the sun in the mornings saying hello. He turned his head around, realising his new surroundings.

“It’s okay, Clark.” She whispered, you didn’t care if the two cops behind you knew Superman’s true identity – they’re probably too confused as to what’s going on now. And to say the least, so are you. But all you see is your scared husband freaking out, floating steadily in the air.

“Just, come with me.” Is all you think to say. You don’t know where to take him, perhaps back to Bruce’s place with the rest of the team. Clark floats down gently, and walks straight up to you. He doesn’t believe that you’re standing there, straight in front of him. He thought he’d never see you again after he’d fought Doomsday. His hands had started to shake as he guided them over to your face. Your eyes closed shut in peace, and nuzzled your face into his hands more. You’d missed his touch, his feel, his everything. And seeing him right here in front of you was _unbelievable_.

All of a sudden in one quick move, Clark lifts you up bridle- styled (which you thought he may have been showing off or maybe he forgot how he normally carries you) and launches straight into the air.

“Yup, I’m defiantly broken.” Bruce mumbles after watching you two fly off into the air.

You open your eyes again, because the feeling of the air is still too much – no matter how many times he’s saved you – your brain still can’t cope with it. Once you feel the soft soil of the grass under your feet, you know where you are. You’re at your farm, the new one where you and Clark had worked up enough money to save and spend it on a family home, in hopes you would start your own.

“You brought us back here?” you asked, surprised that he still remembered considering that he was – well dead a few moments ago.

“Yes well, being back from the dead I still surprisingly remember a lot of things. My memories still a bit fuzzy though.” He admitted, his big goofy smile spreading onto his face – the one you miss so much. Your heart is pounding and you know he’s probably sensing it. “What’s wrong?” he’s concerned now, as he should be.

You can’t help but wonder why they brought him back? Was he going to die again? Did they need him just for the sake of hope? But in all honestly, your just glad he’s back. The worries in your heart are fading and his eyes are looking straight at you, scanning to make sure you’re not hurt.

“Nothing… I’m just glad you’re here. It’s been so lonely without you.” You let an easy smile slip and he starts to do the same. He starts to lean in, he can’t help it. Just a taste, a taste of your lips he needs.

You melt into the kiss, a desperate one. You can’t help but smile into it. “I’m just scared you’re gonna be taken away from me again.” You say, once you break apart from the kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure _that’ll never happen_.” He says, and pulls you into a big hug.

You lean you head against his chest and feel his soothing heartbeats, another thing you missed so much about him.

“ _I love you_ , Clark.”

“ _I love you_ too, Y/N.”


End file.
